Lilith
Qinzua the Lilith is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, associated with Saints of Sin. She is a lower ranked demoness who is locked in an eternal struggle between attempting to achieve her dream of being feared across all universes and carrying out the missions assigned to her by her overlord Friend, the master of Hell. She enjoys using the power that was bestowed upon her by him to travel to different dimensions for her own fun, killing for pleasure, making her name known and performing acts that could help her raise her Demon Rank. While all of her kind act strange to a point, Lilith is known well in her community for going above and beyond the normal. Besides defying orders on a regular basis, she also breaks protocol often by mutilating her enemies beyond recognition and sometimes herself slightly, inciting rituals of bloodlust, and performing deviant and lewd acts whilst on the field of battle. Calling her sanity into question wouldn't be unreasonable. Appearance Lilith's first costume, Lucky Leathers consists of a black and silver bustier, a leather collar connected to sleeves and a cape, low cut leather pants and high-heeled black boots. A pentagram adorns her chest. Her first alternate costume, Morning Rise, consists of a simple loosely tied black yukata with long sleeves, a red ribbon tied around the waist, and strapped heeled sandals. Her second alternate costume, Corporate Killer consists of a black pantsuit with black tie, a pale face of white makeup, and streaky grey hair. Her third alternate costume, Play Ball, consists of an open baseball jersey with matching thigh-highs, pink panties and gold pasties with eyeblack. Her fourth alternate costume, The Judge, consists of a red bustier with gold trim, dark gray shorts, and red pumps. A dogtag also hangs from a choker necklace. Her fifth alternate costume, Big Red Machine, consists of a black and red spandex suit with a black flame design, and a matching mask covering her entire face with black gloves and wristbands. Her sixth alternate costume, Agony&Ecstasy consists of a silver bustier and leather pants tucked into silver knee-high boots. Silver arm-length gloves and a black hunting cloak complete the costume. Her seventh alternate costume, Dangerous, consists a red and black striped sling bikini. File:Lilithalt.png|Morning Rise File:LilithAlt2.png|Play Ball File:NeA Lilith.png|The Judge File:SC Lilith.png|Agony&Ecstasy File:Lilithbikini.png|Dangerous Battle Lilith Deathly Allurer – Her full powers are unleashed upon entering EX Mode. ---- As a Deathly Allurer, Lilith's attacks are designed to decieve or catch the opponent off guard before going in for a swift kill while in EX Mode, during which power and moveset grows exponentially. Her attack power is high, while her magic and movement speed are extremely high. Her weak area is defense. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode HP Attacks EX Mode Lilith's EX Mode is Hotter than Hell Lilith's EX Burst is Kiss of Death Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Sweet Dreams *''World Map Theme: Lick Blood *''Dungeon Theme: Party's at My Place *''Normal Battle: Your Doom is Impending *''Boss Battle: Death of Our Stars *''Final Boss Battle: Brucking Futal Rival Battle *''Vs. Bunny: Fate Worse than Death *''Vs. Friend: Wishmaster *''Vs. Coatl: Lustful Demon *''Vs. Ryuu: Stay Away *''Vs. Jillian: Dragging Me Darker Quotes Default specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters